tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Fontaine
'''Seth Fontaine '''is a Breton Sorcerer and Swordsman (essentially a Battlemage). He is born into a privileged childhood, being the son of Raphael Fontaine, the Commander of the Royal Guard and Erys. His sister is Sariel Fontaine. Seth is also related to Celestine Fontaine. He has a son, Hayden, and a daughter, Emily, with his wife Celia. Seth is briefly mentioned in the Reloaded timeline, where he is the elder brother of Ariel Fontaine, and a Battlemage of some fame and glory. He belongs to the same generation as Amarie and Fionn Fontaine. Biography Original Seth is part of a necromancer-sorcerer family, being the son of the last male line descendant of the family, the Battlemage Raphael Fontaine. He was taught since young the art of wielding a sword and learnt some magic as a child. Other than fighting, Seth was educated in the arts, sciences and some elements of politics and warfare. His learning covered a bit of everything, and for certain subjects, he knows a great deal. He enjoys some sports. Seth is able to apply what he learns for practical purposes, such as his intimate knowledge of anatomy for determining which is the best part of a human body to cut off in combat. Seth is an official member of the Royal Guard despite his age, as he has proven himself capable enough to handle combat and administrative tasks. He has the position in the special division. After his mother Erys succeeded to the Imperial throne, Seth naturally became the Crown Prince, skipping over his sister Sariel, who was not interested in becoming queen after Erys. He holds a post as a General of the Royal Guard. Reloaded Seth is Reloaded is part of the Fontaine family, which are powerful nobles who reside in Daggerfall. He seems to be raised very similarly to his original self in ACA Original, and is likewise talented and intelligent. As with all the main line Fontaines like his father and uncle, Seth lives in the Fontaine Mansion that is situated in Daggerfall. He has his own room there. Personality and Appearance Seth, unlike his father, has a rather average personality for a teenager, being rather rebellious at times, except he is somewhat more hardworking and driven than most. He strives for excellence and generally attempts to top any class he is in, although he's not always successful (he still succeeds most of the time, though). Seth is generally pleasant to his friends and relatively well mannered when the situation calls for it, although swearing and cursing are not below him. He's rather selective about choosing friends, though, and rarely opens up to any newcomer. Still, in combat, or around strangers, Seth is noticeably different, being suspicious and cold towards them most of the time, if not always. Seth looks relatively young, although he looks slightly older than his age, with a clean shaven face. His eyes are blue and they glow in the dark. He has long, straight white hair that has a long fringe. The reasons why his hair is white is unknown, although he was born with it. It is plausibly related to his light based powers, though, since his cousin Astarael also has a patch of white hair and uses hardlight. Seth has a rather lean body, although he does have a fair amount of muscle. Seth stands at 6'1" feet tall. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Seth is a very good fencer and unarmed fighter, with above average strength and stamina for a person of his age, due to intensive training. As a sword singer, he is capable of creating a spirit blade, or Shehai, to attack enemies even when not armed. Seth's spirit blade manifests as an ethereal sword created by the winding of energy tendrils, rather than razor sharp air. Seth retains his ability to fire energy crescents from this blade. Seth can further focus natural energies into sword shaped constructs and send them flying at high speed, to impale his enemies Seth is also a sorcerer (and possesses templar abilities) who can perform electrokinesis naturally due to his ancestry, allowing him to fire lightning bolts from his hands that deal good damage. These lightning bolts can be fired in rapid succession and heal him when he strikes enemies with them. However, other than offense, Seth has not found any other use for his lightning based abilities. Seth also has the ability to call upon dark magic, taught to him by his much older cousin Samael. Seth further combines the light magic of Templars with his dark magic, to immensely boost its powers. This lets him fire triple crystal blasts that knock down enemies, explode and set people on fire. Seth can also channel his stamina to heal himself and at the same time provide strong healing for his team mates. Seth can further entrap people by blasting them with dark flares that disable. He can teleport if necessary, creating a blast of light and electricity at his arrival. Seth finally can curse someone to certain death, by placing a curse that causes an enemy's spells to turn against them, before it finally explodes for immense damage. Seth's combination of the Templar Light arts and Sorcerer Dark arts enable him to create an extremely destructive black hole that nullifies all magic, deals heavy damage and immensely slows targets, as it drags them into its singularity. Seth possesses the ability to produce photons, then collimate them into razor sharp blades of light, that can deal heavy damage to anything. He needs to swing something to use these blades, though, either by swinging his hand or his sword. The power of the blade is proportional to the magicka spent on creating it, while the size is proportionate to the swing of the attack. Seth has shown that the attack has no casting time. Seth's secondary mutation is the ability to fire magical tendrils that can hit targets at extreme ranges far beyond the range of standard magic. These tendrils are called "Magicka Barbs". They do not cost magicka to use and damage opponents, while helping Seth to regenerate magicka, to continue casting spells. These attacks are difficult to evade and contrary to belief, they can hit very hard and even kill people with a single cast if aimed well. Seth's training in dark magic enables him to regenerate his health by striking enemies with spells. His spells cost slightly less to cast, as he is a Breton, which also gives him a strong magic resistance. As a member of the Fontaine family, Seth also regains his magicka and wind faster. Seth possesses extreme mental discipline and can reject illusions/mind control with ease, due to intense mental training when he was a child. Seth, as part of the Fontaine bloodline, will eventually stop aging and is biologically immortal. He has already stopped aging, at 17 years old, which suggests he has much untapped potential. ACA Reloaded Seth is mentioned in ACA Reloaded, in the Age of Mortals RP. Seth uses a powerful form of Aerokinesis instead of his ability to create photon crescents. His capability with his skills are far and wide, and Seth seems capable of not just using normal wind based attacks, but use derived skills such a plasma creation and control, or to manipulate gases directly. Via air control, Seth is able to walk on thin air and fly, or jet himself rapidly in any direction he requires. He can jump extremely high via bursts of air, or even harden air into a solid shield of particles for warding both magic and physical attacks. Seth probably possesses the Truth Reader power that grants him enhanced clarity for fighting, and his secondary power is the same magicka barbs he had in the original ACA. Seth's awakened truth reader ability allows him to turn himself into slashing razor wind that can travel at the speed of sound, in short enabling him to pursue and kill people with impunity if he so requires. Equipment Original Seth Fontaine uses a pair of swords. His first sword, "Unconscious Deathwish" is a sword made of silvery alloy and enchanted with the unknown Fontaine family created enchantment to make not dull, or break. The weapon can also cut ghosts and ethereal beings. Other than that, the sword has average abilities and no special properties. This is Seth's primary sword for close combat in tight areas. Seth's second sword is a long akaviri katana which he enjoys using left handed, mainly because of how skilled his father is with a sword left handed. He uses this for most battles and due to his right handedness, he's not the most skilled when in such a state. Seth can handle this weapon relatively well two handed, though. This katana is enchanted with a special electrical enchantment that allows it to extend into an electrical whip when used for strong attacks. This weapon was broken during his training with Ventus. Seth wears a suit of armor like his father's. It can take itself off or put itself on him if needed. Reloaded Seth uses a single sword in Reloaded, being his Fontaine Sword. It can encase itself with a vortex of shredding plasma that allows him to cut through almost anything, and release razor sharp crescents of air to slice matter apart. Seth alternates between his civilian mage robes/clothing and armor as required by the situation. Trivia *Seth's name is actually a shortening of "Sephiroth". His katana is based on Masamune. *Seth's light crescent power is a parody of "Sword Beams" *Seth's hair is actually a little longer than his sister's in his concept art. *Seth's magicka barbs are similar to the "Restoration Staff" attacks in Elder Scrolls Online in appearance. Alternate Art Seth Fontaine.jpg|Seth Fontaine, the Swordbeam Sorcerer Seth Fontaine Reloaded.jpg|Seth Fontaine, redrawn with his long hair Seth Fontaine Seeker of Truth.jpg|Seth Fontaine, with his sword, channeling his powerful magical abilities, as his inner light awakens Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Battlemages Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Templars Category:Sorcerer Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Sword-Singers